Make Your Dream Come True Day
by wackyjacqs
Summary: They say our dreams reflect our most inner thoughts. Sometimes, however, the boundaries between dreams and reality can become blurred; and sometimes, it can turn out to be our worst nightmare. One-shot, for now. Set S4. J/S.


**A/N: **I should be filling out job applications right now. Ah well.

This was just another random thought which popped into my head. It's dangerous when I've too much free time on my hands - my inner fangirl goes in to overdrive!

Any and all mistakes are mine. Set S4 - you'll know the episode.

_As a slight aside, I just wanted to thank each and every one of you again. From reading my stories, adding them to your favorites or leaving feedback, I continue to be amazed by the support you all show and words will never show just how encouraged I am by it all, so thank you. :)_

* * *

**Make Your Dream Come True Day (Jan 13th)**

* * *

Jack stood on the deck, his hands resting on the railing as he observed the landscape before him.

It was a cliché, but for once, he didn't really care. From the white sandy beach and crystal clear ocean, to the palm trees which lined the sandy expanse and the soft crashing of the waves as they slowly crept higher towards Jack's position.

Then there was the accommodation. It was essentially a luxury beach hut - wooden in structure with a thatched roof. Situated along the periphery of the soft sand, a large set of sliding glass doors opened onto the deck.

The deck also provided the perfect vantage point for the most breathtaking views as Jack watched the sun set over the horizon, throwing the sky into a myriad of reds, oranges and pinks.

It was paradise.

Straightening, Jack glanced to his left and smiled softly; Carter was just as entranced with nature's changing canvas as he was. Before he realized what he was doing, he had murmured a sacred 'C'mere' and she was standing in his arms, her back flush against his chest as they watched the sun finally disappear, allowing thousands of stars to burst forward and light up the black background in the most spectacular way.

They stood in contented silence, observing the various constellations for a further ten minutes when Sam slowly pulled away from him.

"I'm going to call it a night," she whispered with a small smile and Jack swallowed hard as he watched her disappear into the darkened hut.

A few minutes passed, and after casting one final look around, he followed her inside.

* * *

The shutters on the glass doors had been closed, throwing the room into almost darkness; the only light source coming from the vintage oil lanterns throughout the room, giving it a warm, orange glow. A light breeze drifted through the slits in the shutters, making the thin silk drapes sway in random movements - echoing Jack's tumultuous emotions.

Before he had a chance to think too long about what emotions they actually were, Sam stepped out of the luxury en suite and Jack's heart stopped. She had changed out of her previous attire and was now wearing what Jack assumed to be pajamas - and what left very little to the imagination.

She was wearing a deep purple, silk chemise which had a delicate lace trim around the top and bottom as well as a plunging neckline. As Jack dragged his eyes down Sam's body, he inhaled sharply when he realized the material stopped mid-thigh, providing him with an excellent view of Carter's long, long legs. Moving his gaze back up, he noticed the material clung to, and accentuated, every perfect curve on Sam's body. As she made her way towards the bed - and Jack - he felt his blood rush south.

"Carter," he breathed huskily.

Even in the throes of the dark room, he could see her blushing, but he could also see her wide, blue eyes twinkling mischievously and the determined set of her shoulders as she came to a stop before him.

"Sir," she replied, sounding calm. _Confident._

"Whatcha doin'?"

Smiling seductively, she leaned on the edge of the bed, before moving to straddle him. Jack's hands instinctively came to rest on her hips and he squeezed them lightly as his heartbeat sped up.

"_Sam_."

She shook her head. "Ssh. No talking."

With that, she inched forward agonizingly slow for Jack, only stopping when her lips were mere millimeters from his. A quiet breath tickled Jack's lips, causing him to groan before he pulled Sam in for a searing kiss.

* * *

Jack woke with a start and frowned. None of his dream had made sense.

_Well, part of it had,_ he grinned to himself. No, it was just the 'Carter' and 'Sir' part he was having trouble with.

He closed his eyes and went through his dream again when movement from his left had him on full alert. Cracking open an eye, he relaxed as he discovered the source of the late night disturbance, and shifting slightly, pulled the blonde woman closer to his chest. He placed a soft kiss in her hair and received a contented hum in return.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, causing a shiver to run through her body.

She turned in his arms and found a pair of brown eyes, so warm, so inviting and full of love, gazing at her.

"You didn't," she finally whispered. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you," she added, diverting her attention to his toned chest.

Jack's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, before a huge grin threatened to split his face.

"Oh yeah," he answered, smirking when he received a playful slap to the chest. Catching the offending hand, Jack dropped a gentle kiss to her knuckles before tugging her closer. Waiting until she met his eyes, Jack leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Thera," he whispered.

Sam's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I love you too, Jonah," she replied, before rewarding him with one of those megawatt smiles he loved to see.

He felt his heart swell at the admission and found himself falling even more in love with the woman currently lying in his arms.

As he continued to gaze into her eyes, he flashed back to his dream and briefly thought about asking if she knew what the terms 'Carter' and 'Sir' meant. However, when he felt her hands sneak around his neck, he decided it could wait until morning.

For now, as he leaned in to take her breath away once more, he was more than content to fulfil his dreams' desires.

* * *

**A/N: **And then shippers' hearts around the world were broken. Again. *sigh*


End file.
